Life After the Show
by O. Theo
Summary: It's been 5 years since "the incident." Brad calls off the engagement. Janet is all alone. She goes to visit where the mansion used to stand and encounters something odd.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was confused. It didn't exactly know if it wanted to rain or shine. Janet's finger was poised, ready to flick on the windshield wipers at any time. She was a careful driver. She never took any risks and always drove the speed limit. It was her 6th time down this road and she still felt unsafe. The trees loomed overheard and cast an eerie darkness across the path. Although it was midafternoon, it felt like dusk. But she couldn't turn back. It was too important.

Brad had scoffed at her. He mocked her for going back, and for even remembering what happened. Janet couldn't explain why she went back. She didn't know. Deep down something compelled her to. Maybe it was Frankie, trying to talk to her somehow. Oh, there she went again, making things up about a dead alien. Brad called her crazy. That's why he left her. He said he didn't want to deal with her nonsense anymore. He said she wasn't the same Janet. How could she be the same Janet? He wasn't the same Brad.

A light mist was falling now. It made everything seem distant and foggy. Apprehension set in. She gripped the wheel tighter as she craned her neck looking for the turn-off. She was looking for the broken sign. Well, it was a sign long ago. Now it was just a dilapidated wooden post, but it was something. With a violent turn, Janet steered the car onto the driveway.

Denton was a small town. Well, small enough for word to spread about Brad and Janet's little adventure. Dr. Scott was smart enough to escape all questions and interviews. He moved far, far away. His location in fact was unknown. Janet and Brad weren't so lucky. Her parents wanted her to stay. They wanted her to be famous, but she refused to talk. When the papers didn't get what they were looking for they turned on her, reporting that Janet Weiss was in fact mutated, or mentally challenged. All of these absurd rumors surfaced, but what was even more absurd was that people actually believed them.

When people passed her on the street, they'd cross to the other side in fear of catching whatever it was she had. No one talked to her. Brad called off the engagement. Janet Weiss was alone. Her parents grew angry with her. They were upset she wasn't sharing her story with the world. She tried so hard to get them to understand that what she went through wasn't something you talked about. It was just too… what was it exactly? Too many emotions surface when any mention of that night came up.

As she crested the hill, Janet half-expected to see the mansion still sitting ominously upon it, but she knew that was far-fetched. Frankie was dead. Columbia was dead. Eddie was dead. Rocky was dead. Riff Raff and Magenta left for their home planet. Even as she thought all these things, Janet realized just how utterly insane it all sounded. In frustration, Janet slammed her fist against the steering wheel, accidentally hitting her horn. The loud noise startled a flock or birds from a nearby tree. Before any tears should be shed, Janet leaned over to the passenger seat and took her flower.

Every year on that fateful day, Janet Weiss drove up to where the mansion used to be. Where it all happened. She would sit and reminisce about that night, about Frankie, about love, about Brad. She would think about how much she had changed. She would think about what her life would be like if Frankie was alive. So many things were up for thought. And once she was done she would place a flower on the soft dirt. It was her memorial of sorts. It was her 5th year anniversary.

With a grim expression, Janet headed solemly to the large patch of dirt. She made careful not to let her heels sink into the ground. She didn't want her shoes to get ruined. But as she lifted her eyes she saw something totally unexpected. There was someone else here. Someone else was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Janet could just make out the shape of another human being though the mist made it slightly difficult. It wasn't moving and it seemed to be facing away from her. Why was someone else up here? No one came here. It just wasn't done. Parents forbade their children to venture up to the hill because they thought they would catch some intergalactic disease. Whoever it is must be brave or just seriously stupid.

With cautious steps, Janet made her way over to the other being. Without making any noise she slowly circled in an attempt to get a better look. It was no use though. The mist was too thick. Anticipation bubbled inside of her.

"Excuse me," she called. Janet immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. What if this person was crazy? She just announced her presence to a potential killer. They were in the middle of nowhere. It was a perfect place to kill her because no one would know. Terrible thoughts flew through her mind as she ran for her car. She was panting and trying not to cry or slip in the dirt. She finally got to her car and shoved the key into the ignition when there was a soft knock on her window.

"Holy Jesus!"

In a spasm of fright Janet threw her belongings all over the car. She pounded her fist on the window in hopes of scaring off the tiny woman standing on the other side. But the tiny woman wasn't fazed. In fact, she was smiling pleasantly. Her voice was muffled because of the barrier between them but it sounded as if she was calling Janet's name.

Curiosity got the best of Janet as she slowly opened the window a tiny crack. She pressed her face the opening. "May I help you?"

The lady beamed at the fact that Janet was in fact communicating with her. She clapped feverishly and bit her lip in the most childish way. A puzzled expression crept across Janet's face. Maybe this woman wasn't exactly a killer, but she definitely was crazy. She was on the chubbier side with thick brown hair that tumbled down her back in slight curls. Her eyes were magnified about 10 times because of the heavy duty glasses she wore. And what was even stranger was that she was wearing a tuxedo.

"Look, I'm going to be going now. It was nice meeting you." Janet turned the key once more to start the car. The engine roared to life and her hand was poised around the clutch when a hand clamped around the window. It was that woman and she was now grabbing onto her car. What was with her?

Janet very rarely got mad, and if she did she made sure to be lady-like with her anger. The last thing she wanted to do was explode. That wouldn't be very proper. But the anger she felt towards this cow of a woman were so strong that it was hard to control herself. In one swift motion Janet was out of her car and pressed up against the lady. Her face was contorted in rage and her hands were balled up into tight fists.

"You've got a lot of nerve, lady. I swear if you don't leave me alone I will hurt you," she growled. She surprised herself at how vicious she sounded. Little Janet Weiss actually sounded scary. She sounded like she meant business.

A dark look clouded over the woman's pudgy face. Maybe it was confusion mixed with hurt, but her eyes welled up with tears. None fell because she wiped them away, but she was obviously upset.

"My name is Jane."

Janet stared in wonderment at the woman before her. She had spoken finally. So maybe she wasn't totally nuts, but there was something off about her. She opened her mouth to speak but Jane cut her off.

"You're Janet Weiss. I know you. I know you better than you think. I was there that night. I was part of the convention. I saw what Dr. Frank-N-Furter did. I was there."

It took awhile for Jane's words to sink in. Once it finally registered Janet was swept up in the memories of that night. All of those crazy people around her in tuxedos and sunglasses. The singing and the dancing. The sight of Rocky. Remembering the feeling of his lips against hers. A shiver ran up her spine. It was just too much.

"No, no. Just leave me alone. I want to be alone. Get away from me."

Janet turned away with the keys in her hand. She was reaching for the handle of her door when Jane grabbed her wrist. Janet spun around and tried to jerk her hand from the woman's grasp, but Jane was surprisingly strong.

"You need to come with me."

Jane produced a gun form her pocket. It wasn't like any gun Janet had seen before but it looked frightening. Jane pressed the barrel into her back and led Janet to her car. She forced Janet into the driver's seat while she sat in the passenger's side.

"I've been given instructions to retrieve you. I'll tell you where to go. Do as I say or I will shoot you."

And with that, Janet started the car and headed down the road with the barrel of a gun pressed to her temple and tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive was long and Janet had no idea where she was which wasn't a good sign. The only thing she did know was that they weren't in Denton anymore. They might've been in another state for all she knew. She just kept her mouth shut and followed Jane's instructions.

The gun was still in posistion against her temple. The cold metal of the barrel made her skin crawl. What if Jane's finger accidently slipped and she pressed the trigger? Janet would be blown to bits. But was the safety on? Things like these ran through her mind during the drive. They weren't exactly the best things to be thinking about, but Janet was just thankful to be alive.

They had been driving for over 3 hours. Janet was constantly stealing glances at her watch. The scary thing was that they were running out of gas and they were in the middle of nowhere. Either they find a gas station soon or Janet would be stranded with a crazy woman with a gun. But it seemed as if Jane had read her thoughts as she announced an upcoming turn-off.

"I don't see anything but trees," Janet said nervously. She began to bite her buttom lip. It was a habit of hers.

"Just shut-up and pay attention. You'll see it."

And in fact there was a hidden path among the dense foliage. It was rough and looked like no human or animal had tred on it in centuries. She began to lead the car along the path when Jane grabbed her hands from the wheel. The car spun to the side a bit making Janet's stomach lurch.

"Get out. We're walking from here."

Jane held Janet tightly by the forearm as the unlikely couple made their way deeper into the woods. The mist seemed to have followed them from Denton as it hung in the air. Fear rippled in her stomach. This wasn't good at all. Jane seriously had something wrong with her. And Brad thought she was crazy. He obviously didn't know what crazy was.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seconds, minutes, hours passed by. The journey to wherever they were going seemed neverending. Janet's legs were aching and she really needed to use the bathroom. Jane was unfazed. A stony expression remained on her pudgy face. Janet was just so tired. Her eyes were just about to close when she smelt something. It tickled her nose and immediately her eyes opened wide. It smelt so familiar. But what was that smell? Smoke? Maybe. Cookies? No. Coffee? It was definitely coffee. But then she smelt smoke again. Maybe someone was drinking coffee and smoking. Who knows? After what she had seen today Janet would believe that right around this bend in the road someone would be sitting on the porch of some cabin drinking coffee and smoking.

Janet nearly fainted at the sight of the cabin. It was made of wood and was nestled in the trees. If you didn't look closely you could miss it. The wood looked slightly damp from the rain, but it a deep brown. The roof was slanted with black shingles. The windows had white frames while the door was a striking red. It was seriously mismatched yet somehow managed to stay hidden.

Jane did lead Janet over to the strange looking cabin. With her spare hand, Jane produced an ancient looking key and opened the door into the main room where she roughly shoved Janet into a chair. With surprising speed, she tied Janet's hands behind her. The rope was cutting into her wrists making the fear in her stomach grow.

"Why am I here? Please, just let me go," cried Janet. You could hear the panic in her voice. She had been almost distracted from her fright by the cabin but once she found herself tied up to a chair the apprehension settled right back in.

Jane quietly walked away leaving Janet alone. In an attempt to calm herself down, Janet observed her surroundings. She was in a very open room. There was a couch and a love seat with woven blankets draped over them. A wooden rocking chair stood in the corner. In the other corner stood a wood stove and what appeared to be a refrigerator. But a wall was obstructing her view of the other side of the cabin. That was where Jane had gone.

After a while, Janet realized that Jane wasn't coming back. She would simply die here alone and probably no one would ever find her. Why do the good die young? As Janet condemplated this a strange whirring noise flitted through the air. It was an uncomfortable sound that was definitely being made by a machine. Heavy footsteps blended in with the whirring noise and a dark shadow appeared from behind the wall. Janet was about to open her mouth, but everything went black. Her head fell limp to the side as the dark figure picked the young woman up and carried her away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Janet awoke to complete silence. It was chilly and her sweater had been taken away. She was sitting in some sort of chair and was relieved to know that she wasn't bound anymore. With a slight smile she stood up. She almost fell over. Her legs felt so unstable. How long had she been in that chair?

She was in some sort of room. The walls were a creamy sort of color with a door that looked complex and mechanical. There seemed to be some sort of electronic panel near the door. There was a sudden rush of air and the door slid open to reveal Jane standing there. She had changed into what looked like....lingerie. A wave of nausea rushed over the small blonde. This wasn't good.

"Come with me, please."

It seemed as if Jane's mood had improved. She definitely seemed less irratible. And she didn't grab Janet's arm either. She just lead and assumed Janet would follow. The two walked down a long hallway passing doors on all sides. Finally they came to a door similar to the one in the previous room. Jane quickly tapped something on the panel and the doors swished open.

"Wait here."

And with that, the doors closed and Janet was left alone again. Her stomach growled. Janet needed food and she needed it now. Just as she was about to see how the pannel worked the doors opened to reveal Jane and....BRAD?!?! A slight gasp escaped her throat as he ex-fiance walked into the room followed by Jane.

"Brad. Is that really you?"

He nodded in agreement as he merely stared at her. There was no friendly exchange between the two. If anything, Brad ignored her presence. She was still stunned that he was here. But where exactly was here?

Jane stood quietly for awhile. It looked like she was gathering her thoughts. Her face was screwed up in concentration and she paced silently. Finally, she spoke.

"We brought you two here together for a special reason. That is information I can't disclose at the moment though. But don't worry. You aren't in any danger. You're safe. Once we land, I'll explain everything. For now, just..."

Janet cut her off.

"Land? Where are we? In a plane?"

Jane shook her head.

"No, we're in a UST, Universal Space Traveler. Or what you humans call a spaceship."

Janet couldn't help but to let her jaw hang open. She was in space with aliens and her ex-fiance. What exactly was going on?

"Everything will be explained in due time. In due time."

With a wise nod of her chubby head, Jane left the room with a swoosh. Janet turned to Brad who was looking at the ceiling obviously avoiding her gaze. There was something off about him. He looked different.

"Brad?"

He didn't even look at her. Maybe he hadn't heard her.

"Brad?"

Still nothing. He was ignoring her for reasons she did not know. And so Janet slid down against the wall, and with a sigh she closed her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Brad was staring at the wall while his hands fiddled with the zipper of the jumpsuit he was wearing. It was white with a large zipper up the middle. Janet never recalled Brad owning such an odd outfit. Maybe Jane had given it to him.

If Brad wasn't going to talk, neither was Janet. Two could play this game. She simply sat there against the wall and recited her times tables silently to herself. Multiplication calmed her at certain times. As she was getting to 9x8, Brad's voice echoed across the room cutting off her answer.

"72," he muttered, still facing the wall.

Janet wasn't surprised or shocked. She merely stared at Brad's back. "What? You're not going to look at me or talk to me, but you're going to answer my multiplication problem? Jeez, Brad. What's gotten into you, huh?" Her voice had a whiny tone to it. Janet didn't like the way she had just sounded. She hung her head a bit, not expecting an answer.

"Sorry," Brad said. It was almost a whisper. His voice had an odd tone also. It sounded like he was asking a question, like he wasn't exactly sure saying sorry was the right thing.

He turned to face her, a blank look on his face. Brad mimicked her action before and slumped against the wall and stared right back at her. An odd twitch rippled through his body making him noted his little spasm. Brad had never had that before. Maybe it was a nervous tick. Maybe he was as nervous as she was.

"So, are you going to say anything, or are you going to just stare at me, Brad? I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time that what you did to me was childish and petty. I didn't appreciate it. If you truly loved me, you would've stayed by my side. . ." Janet could've kept talking in that rather feverishly rambling way of her's, but Brad cut her short.

"Sorry?" There it was again. That odd-sounding apology. Janet shook her head. Insults were muttered under her breath as she turned away from him and laid down. The floor was cold, but she didn't mind. Before she knew it, sleep overcame her. She slowly drifted off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking up in strage places had been a reoccurring theme lately. Janet took in her surroundings quickly. No feeling of panic or fear set in. Janet was just being observant. Taking in the pink walls and the cushy bed, she could've been in anyone's bedroom. It looked normal.

"You're up." Somehow Janet had managed to overlook the scantily clad woman standing at the foot of her bed. "Good. Very good. We have landed, Ms. Weiss."

Janet waved off Jane. She didn't want to talk to her. She didn't know if Jane was going to manhandle her or just stare at her. The woman was odd and not someone Janet wanted to deal with at the moment.

Jane walked over and grabbed Janet's hand. She pulled the young lady out of the bed rather roughly and led her out of the room. Janet didn't fight back. She walked with Jane.

For one thing, they defintely weren't in the UST anymore. They were in a house, an old house at that. There were cobwebs in the corners of the long corridor. The doors were made of heavy looking wood. It smelt musty and the dust hanging in the air made Janet sneeze. With a sharp turn down a long and rather grand staircase, Janet and Jane came upon a group of people.

Most of the people gathered were wearing tuexdos. Janet realized Jane was wearing her's too. They were all facing what looked to be a makeshift stage. After a while, a spotlight appeared and out walked Magenta and Riff Raff. They were greeted by an excited applause from the audience. Janet stared in disbelief as fear churned in her stomach.

The two waved to the crowd as they surveyed everyone. Janet cringed as the siblings spotted her. Dangerous smiles spread across their lips. A mircophone appeared out of nowhere. They grabbed the stand together and said simultaeneously, "Everyone please give a warm welcome to Janet Weiss. She was the earthling who witnessed the death of dear, old Frank N' Furter. Not only did she witness his death, she killed him!" They both stepped away and rallied everyone to applause. Huge grins were plastered to their faces.

Tears were welling up in Janet's eyes. She had never killed Frankie. Riff Raff and Magenta did. They shot him. Janet hadn't done anything. Why were they blaming her? She couldn't believe these people believed them. How dare they accuse her! But before she could fight back, the siblings spoke again.

"We'd also like to introduce our newest member, Brad Majors." Appalause echoed throughout the room as Brad stepped up. He shook Riff Raff's hand and looked out to the audience. He twitched again. He waited until the room had become deathly silent. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to speak. In a dark voice, Brad spoke three very frightening words, "I will kill."

A hush fell over the crowd as that icy statement replayed in their minds. There was fear in the air as Brad stepped off the stage and left down a side corridor. Magenta, realizing that Brad had just frightened the audience, grabbed the microphone. "Isn't he just a hoot, everyone? Give a round of appalause to Brad Majors."

The audience clapped robotically as Jane led Janet away. 


	6. Chapter 6

The tears slid down Janet's cheeks as Jane led her into an empty room. She shut the door quietly, but not before checking to make sure no one had followed them. She sighed heavily and slowly turned to face Janet.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this, at all. I could lose my life." Jane ran a chubby hand through her hair. She was obviously troubled with something. It was something seriously important.

"What is it?" Janet looked at Jane hopefully. This might explain why she was here, wherever here was. It might explain why Brad was acting weird and why Riff Raff and Magenta had said she killed Frankie.

"Riff Raff and Magenta are using Brad," shouted Jane. You could tell this had been bothering her for a long time. She just blurted out the words. It took Janet a long time to realize exactly what Jane had just said. They were using him? For what? Brad was Brad. Although he was Janet's finance at a time, she had to admit he was a bit goofy. What could he possibly do?

Before Janet could respond, the door swung open and none other than the infamous Magenta was standing behind the door. She had a rather malicious grin on her face. It sent shivers down Janet's spine.

Magenta's heels clicked against the wooden floor as she stalked closer to the two. She wasn't saying anything, just surveying the scene. Magenta knew she had caught them in the middle of something they weren't supposed to be doing, yet she wanted to make it as uncomfortable as possible.

She came to a stop in front of Jane. Magenta's eyes traveled up and down the woman's body. "Jane. Out!" Jane scampered out of the room. She had seemed to almost care about Janet a second ago, yet now she was a little too eager to desert her.

Janet's stomach was in her throat as Magenta closed in. She was so close that Janet could smell her sour breath. Her devilish smile faded and in it's place stood a snarl that made Janet break out into a cold sweat. It felt as if the room was closing in. She felt dizzy.

"I heard everything that cow said to you. She isn't lying. That's all you need to know, little bitch. We are keeping you prisoner here forever. So live with it. Your little boyfriend is a killer now. How do you feel about that?" And with that, she stormed out of the room. A cloudy feeling rushed over Janet as she collapsed on the floor. She had blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Janet had been sitting in the same bedroom ever since she awoke. She was guessing someone had carried her away afetr she passed out. There was nothing to do. Janet had paced for about 30 minutes, looked out the window for about 20 more minutes, and was now looking at the ceiling while laying her on bed.

She recalled Magenta's words from the night before. They were icy and frigtening. The fact that she would be kept here forever was just mind-numbing. Where is here anyway? It was late morning and she was wondering if anyone was going to feed her or come talk to her. Curiousity got the better of Janet. She stood up and walked over the heavy wooden door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. The door opened into the same musty looking corridor. Janet, instead of going the same way Jane did last night, turned the other way. There were less doors and more light. It looked safer.

It seemed as if the rest of the house was still asleep. Janet climbed spiral staircases and crossed into different rooms without seeing a single soul. She was lost, but she managed to keep that thought in the back of her mind. She figured if Magenta or Jane was looking for her, they'd eventually find her. An odd feeling of calmness swept over her as she climbed a rather tight spiral staircase.

At the top of the staircase, Janet came face to face with another heavy wooden door. "Oh, what the heck." Janet leaned over and twisted the rusty nob. It swung open with an eerie creak. What is with these people and not locking doors, Janet thought. Dust drifted through the air as the sunlight shone in from the streaky windows. It was one of the prettiest rooms she had ever seen. It looked like a cross between a barn loft and a posh New York apartment.

With careful steps, Janet stepped in. Her shoes left footprints in the dust. She must've been on the top floor becuase of the pitches in the roof. She had to duck at some points. The windows were set into the wall. Some had little seats with these little pillows. Elaborate chests stood under the windows. Paintings hung on the walls. Janet noticed they looked very expensive. It looked like a very organized attic.

She sat on one of the window seats. It was overlooking a garden. Janet realized that no so long ago she was sitting at home alone looking out at her garden. This was all a big mess. She would never see her parents again, not that they would mind. At Janet was looking at the green grass, she thought of Frankie. She missed him beyond belief. Oh, and Rocky too. She. . . Footsteps echoed up the stairs. Janet realized she hadn't shut the door. Someone was coming to get her.

Janet bolted for the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. The door was so heavy. It was extremely hard to shut it. Janet gave one final push and the dor began to shut. She sighed. And then a hand popped out from the other side of the door, holding it in place. It han heaved the door open and stepped inside revealing it's identity.

"Brad," gasped Janet. He was standing there looking quite disheveled. His hair was askew and his glasses weren't anywhere to be seen. He only had his white undershirt on and his white briefs. And was he wearing . . . make-up? He looked different somehow. He reached out his hand. Janet extended her's warily and Brad shook it with force. "Hello, Janet," he said briskly.

He wasn't looking at her, but more behind her. He was searching for something. He smelt like the same perfume Janet had, Everlasting Love. Finally, he blurted out, "I'm hungry. I'm going to make myself a martini." Brad turned and left. Janet watched him descend the stairs and gasped at the sight of lace. Brad was wearing something with lace under his clothes. She shook her head in disbelief.

Janet went back to her little window seat, still thinking about her encounter with Brad. He had seemed so distant. And what was he looking at? She turned to the back of the attic and only saw different chests. Maybe save them for another day, she thought. And then it hit her. Only one other man had used the same perfume as her. Frank. Frank was the only man she knew. Why was Brad wearing the same perfume as her? Why was he wearing those lacy underwear? And now, come to think of it, it looked as if Brad had nude-colored stockings on.

It was all too confusing. Her head was suddenly throbbing. The room suddenly had an eerie vibe. She hopped off the window seat and headed down the stairs. Maybe she could find the kitched. Janet was suddenly hungry. 


End file.
